Adam Redlich
“ It's better to feel miserable and all alone, then miserable with someone else. ” ' ⠀⠀⠀— Adam Redlich'' Appearance I'''n Game Adam has juniper green messy hair that is quite long for a male, but he doesn't mind as shown when he's asked whether or not he wants to trim it one day. His eyes are not as approachable looking and attain a dull red color. He was moderately attractive both in and out of game and many female classmates were too afraid to approach him. For his outfit, he wears a black collared shirt with a small breast pocket, gray cargo pants, dark maroon sneakers, and the default leather gloves. He also gave his character a black sports visor and a singular black earring. Real World Adam still has his long hair, but it's a more dark brown color. His eyes remain the same but are less noticeable as the color red. He wears whatever is clean and doesn't care too much about appearances, though he tries to wear more darker looking apparel. He wears glasses as well but doesn't need them 24/7 to get by. Background Adam Redlich's parents were divorced, but Adam wasn't bummed out about it. He wished for the day that his father would leave as he had a strong hatred for him. He was extremely psychologically abusive and manipulative. Adam tried to get through to him, but his father did nothing but reject him and continue to force his frustrations onto him. He lived throughout his childhood without a decent fatherly figure and because of this he lacked self-esteem and tolerated far more disrespect and/or abuse from others. Although he was moderately attractive, he did not have enough motivation to talk to others first. He still of course had the ability to interact with others normally to an extent. Finally, someone reached out to him, that someone being Julian. Julian was one of his classmates that reached out to him. He invited him to come over and play video games at his house along with some others. This helped Adam open up a bit more, but due to this encouraging experience he had this feeling of loyalty that he had to maintain with Julian. He began to manifest a stronger interest in video games and anime because of Julian. Finally Julian asks Adam to play Phantasm (fan·ta·zm) Online with him. Adam was mesmerized by the game upon discovery. He immediately accepts and purchases the game, along with the most advanced virtual reality equipment, the Virtuex, developed by the company GAXA. Personality Adam has a rather laid-back personality, but will get serious when he's needed to be. He has very low-self esteem, but tries his best to appear similar to a narcissist. Almost always will he keep his negative thoughts and feelings to himself in fear of rejection and abandonment. He manages to mask his uneasy feelings around others and is able to almost come off as intimidating or cold sometimes. When someone really does befriend him, he feels a sense of loyalty with them he must maintain. Of course he always needs to fully gain his trust for them before really considering them a comrade. Adam usually has an efficient approach towards tackling problems which acts as his best survival mechanism. Some how he manages to have confidence when it comes to combat or anything related. He has quick reflexes, a whole lot of knowledge, and a good eye which makes him the perfect Assassin. Equipment